eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanta Claws III
Zanta Claws III' '''is an Eddisode released on December 22, 2010. It is the third episode in the Zanta Series. It features Edd, Matt, Santa, and Zanta Claws saving Christmas from Tom who's out to destroy the holiday. This is also the final episode (that ''we ''know of) to feature Zanta Claws. Plot Edd and Matt are putting ornaments on their Christmas tree while doting on how they love Christmas. Matt then starts to eat an ornament for some reason. They hear Tom shooting outside. They go outside to find Tom drunk and armed with a sniper rifle. Edd and Matt tell him how they're tired of him doing this every year. Tom retaliates but falls down from the roof with Edd laughing at his pain. When they take a look at him, they find he has disappeared to somewhere. The scene changes to Tom walking away from the house calling everything stupid. He then sees Zanta hanging around his sleigh and the opening credits roll. Zanta takes him for a ride on his sleigh. Zanta suggest that they destroy Christmas together, but Tom drops him from his sleigh. Zanta lands down on the ground while Mike stares at him screaming. Edd and Matt are putting tinsel on the tree and completely cover it. Edd doubts it's flameproof while Matt shows him the tag. Suddenly, a flaming log crashes through their window and sets the whole tree on fire but leaving the tinsel alone. They go outside to find the city getting destroyed and Zanta eating Mike's brains. They blame the destruction on Zanta, but he tells them that he's not the one doing it. They doubt him at first, but end up having to believe him when he explains that he is standing right there in front of them while the destruction is happening. Edd wonders who it is that's destroying everything, but realizes who it is when he looks up at the sky. Tom is in a Santa suit while driving Zanta's sleigh laughing manically. The scene changes into a montage where Tom is burning a Christmas tree, presents, and the fire extinguisher itself. He then goes into a family's house and destroys the tree, presents, garland, and TV. He goes out of the house, leaving the family in shock and tears. Edd, Matt, and Zanta Claws are chilling at Edd's House trying to figure out how to save Christmas. Edd deduces that this is time where Santa usually steps in to save Christmas. Matt moves to window and sees Santa Claus getting blasted out of the sky by Tom. Santa appears at their door. Edd askes Santa how to save Christmas but it doesn't look like he has any good ideas. Zanta then calls someone on his cellphone. Bing drops by the house in a helicopter. He drops a giant box next to them saying how his debt to Zanta was repayed. Zanta, however, can't hear him over the helicopter blades. The box opens up to reveal a van. Everyone goes inside the van and it transform into the Boxmas Bot. The family from before asks them to save them, but the Boxmas Bot crushes them while walking over to Tom. Edd and Matt tell Tom he's going too far, but Tom tells them to can it because it's his turn to celebrate Christmas. He then raps a song called 'Christmas Demolition'. He drops bombs into the city and drops a missile on to a giant Christmas tree. Edd presses the weapon Z button which activates a machine gun. Unfortunately. Tom dodges them. Matt, Edd, and Santa join in the rap and tell Tom how they're going to stop him. The Boxmas Bot then shoots out Zanta who's playing a guitar. Zanta lands in the sleigh and the two have a guitar duel. Both of them punch each other in the face. Matt realises that they are both villains, stating "Hey, uh, everyone? Aren't they ''both bad guys?" Santa tells them to "shoot the suckers" (Zanta and Tom). The Boxmas Bot launches a missile which destroys the sleigh and everyone on it. Everyone is chilling back at Edd's house. Tom is in a full body cast and wheelchair in a corner looking angry. Zanta tells Santa that he hated Christmas because he was jealous when he died and Santa took his place. He then makes the decision to stay dead. He digs up his grave in Edd's living room and jumps inside, saying "See ya, chumps." Matt asks if his grave was going to stay in their house forever but everyone laughs at him. Tom makes a load roar from his corner with a furious look on what part of his face you can see. Transcript: Zanta Claws III/Transcript Gallery Zanta Claws 3.png|The title of the episode. ZA1.PNG|"I love Christmas!" ZA2.PNG|Drunk Tom shooting at Christmas stuff. ZA3.PNG|"This whole I hate Christmas thing is getting old! ZA4.PNG|"Stupid Christmas, Stupid Edd, Stupid..." CoolZanta.png|"'Sup" ZA6.PNG|Zanta takes Tom for a ride. ZA7.PNG|Tom drops Zanta off the sleigh. ZA8.PNG|Matt decorates the tree with tinsel. Sad.PNG|A flaming log burns their tree down. ZA9.PNG|Edd and Matt meet Zanta. Zan4 thumb.png|"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE CHRISTMAS ALONE?!" ZA10.PNG|Edd and Matt don't believe in Zanta. ZA11.PNG|"BURNING MONTAGE!" ZA12.PNG|Tom goes inside a family's house. ZA13.PNG|Tom burns the tree down. ZA14.PNG|Tom destroys their presents. ZA15.PNG|Tom leaves the family in despair. ZA16.PNG|Everyone tries to think of a plan in Edd's house. Capture.png|Matt looks out of a window. ZA17.PNG|And sees Santa being blasted out of the sky. ZA18.PNG|"Sup Guys." ZA19.PNG|"Good thing I have connections" ZA20.PNG|Bing drops them a box. ZA21.PNG|It turns out to be a van. ZA22.PNG|Which transfroms into the Boxmas Bot! ZA23.PNG|"It's my turn to enjoy Christmas!" ZA24.PNG|The Boxmas Bot shoots at Tom. ZA25.PNG|Zanta comes out to save the day! ZA26.PNG|Zanta and Tom's Guitar Battle. ZA27.PNG|A missile destroys them. ZA28.PNG|Everyone chills out at Edd's house. ZA29.PNG|Tom in his corner. RIP Zanta.PNG|Zanta buries himself in Edd's Living Room. ZA30.PNG|'MRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!' Trivia *This was the last Christmas-theme Eddsworld ''episode animated by Edd Gould before he passed away. *This was the second out of three episodes co-written by Tom Bown, the other two being Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2. *Some segments in this episode were animated by Paul ter Voorde. These segments including: **Tom jumping on the tree, throwing socks into the fireplace, kicking gifts, and walking out shutting the door behind him **All the lip synching in the "Christmas Demolition" sequence (except Santa's, which was done by Edd) **Zanta going back into his grave *When Matt points out that Tom's "hating Christmas" shtick is getting old, the second floor window on the roof is gone. *When the flaming log rolls in through the window of Edd's house, despite having a branch sticking out, it does not stop rolling. *This episode takes place after the events of Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) and Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) since the second floor is seen in this episode, even tough this episode came out before H&F pt2. *There are two Tomee Bears in this episode: a giant one in the family's house wearing a Santa suit and hat and a Tomee Bear next to the couch at the end. *On the TV in the family's house, it says "The Queen's Speech, sponcered by Uncle Susan's Adult Diapers." *The stockings on the fireplace say Girl, Boy, Mum, and Dad. *While Edd and the gang are thinking of a way to save Christmas, Edd notices Zanta is weaing a red hoodie. This might be a reference to how Zanta wanted to take Tord's place in Zanta Claws II (or maybe Tord left one of his hoodies behind by mistake). **Also, at the start of the scene Matt has his overcoat off. But when he goes to look out the window, his overcoat is back on. *The box Bing delivered says "TOP SECRET DO NOT TOUCH, especially you John." *When everyone goes inside the van, Edd can be heard randomly shouting "Broccoli!" *The button iniside the Boxmas Bot says Weapon Z, a possible reference to the Z gear from Zanta Claws II. *The mug Matt holds at the end says "Don't Mug Me", just like the mug Shoe had in MovieMakers. *The ending marks the second time Tom is seen in a full bodied cast and wheelchair. The first was in an Eddsworld Comic when Matt had run over him in his car. *At one point during the conversation between Tom and Zanta, Tom has eyes for no apparent reason. **In all three Zanta episodes, Tom was seen with eyes. *After Zanta buries himself in Edd's living room, Matt says "Is he going to be like that forever?" suggesting this is the last Zanta Claws movie. *Matt makes a Chris Crocker reference in this by saying leave christmas alone in Chris Crocker's style. *This makes Edd's statement from Zanta Claws 1 ("Didn't the real Santa die centuries ago?") true, as Zanta is the "real" Santa Claus who had died many years ago. *When Tom gets punched by Zanta, he has his blue hoodie on instead of the Santa suit. *This is the second episode when anybody has their brains showing, the first being Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007. *Whenever a scene shows Zanta's sleigh, the objects and weaponry in the back of the sleigh seem to change position. *When Matt states that Tom is literally destroying Christmas, Edd yells,"Yeah, literally!" but then asks Matt what literally means. *The Christmas Demolition Song is available on itunes. *Much of this episode has animation done in a style of Traditional Animation. One example is the scene when Tom was trashing a random family's house and another is when Zanta goes back to being dead. *When Tom is in the sleigh, along with 3 bags of gifts, there is a large bomb. *At the begging when Matt 'eats' the ornament, there is no possible way the ornament could have splattered on Matt's face, unless there is a liquid inside of the ornament. **Then again, the liquid is red, meaning it could be blood, as the shards impaled Matt's tongue. He doesn't seem to be fazed by the injury. *When Tom is on the roof of the house near the beginning, there are two bottles buried in the snow. *When Tom and Zanta are in the sleigh, and Zanta's head rips apart, a few flies fly out of his brain. *After Zanta falls off the sleigh and Edd and Matt are talking to him, his clothes are no longer ripped. *When Edd askes Santa for how to save Christmas, and he answers, 'Festive Spirit?' one of his ''black gloves appear to be brown. *During the fight between Zanta and Tom, you can hear the words "Christmas Demolition" being sung, which is referenced as the title of the video "Christmas Demolition " on Tom's own YouTube channel, Tomska *The rap battle song was written and created by Twintapes *Zanta's phone has a flower on it. *It is not known how Tom changed clothes so quickly. Moments: Video Game Moment:The Gutiar Battle between Zanta Claws and Tom is a refrence to Guitar Hero 3: Warriors Of Rock, when you take well known guitarists on. Christmas Demolition Lyrics Tom: I feel evil, haunted, controlled, possessed And everything I'm doing is illegal, I know! {C Call it a Christmas upheaval, press charges on my alter ego! I do not sing along to your stupid songs Silent night, take a hike! Jingle bells, go to hell! I'm just like a poisonous snake, overflowed with hate Make NO mistake, there is NO escape! I will blow up this place, make a mess of your face, and what's left of you, there will be no trace! (Tom fires a missile at the Christmas Tree in the town square) Chorus: {C It's a Christmas demolition! (Edd presses weapon Z, which fires missiles out the Boxmas Bot's chest, though Tom strategically avoids them.) Chorus: {C It's a Christmas Demolition! Matt: I know you're not a Christmas fanatic but you're being problematic and slightly dramatic! Edd: You blew up the reindeer, you act like a punk Every time you get drunk, we put up with this junk! Santa: Word on the street is I'm losing my funk My cool, my flow, my HOHOHO... But we can't let you steal the show. (Zanta is fired onto the sled and has a guitar duel with Tom while the chorus plays) (Tom and Zanta play guitars) (speaking) Matt: '''Hey, uh, everyone, aren't they both bad guys? '''Santa: '''Shoot the suckers. '''Zanta: '''Uh-oh ''(BOOM!)' To hear the rap, click here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaSDbhv7RnM&feature=related See Also *Zanta Claws *Zanta Claws II Watch the Video Here *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkaH-ig4BJo *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/557128 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials